Fanfiction page
Welcome Here you can publish your fanfiction stories about Endventures, Monster school ect, you can also edit other people's writing. Rules * Do not spam stories over the wikia. * Make sure to have rating on your stories: Examples: M, PG, G ect. * Remember that all the stories ain't base of the real Endventures and/or Monster school universe, it is base of another Universe. * Do not grief other people's stories! (Or else, face a warning or a temporary ban) * Make sure you put your username at the title of the story, so we can see that is by you. * No copying of other people's story. Unless you ask permission from the author to place them in here. * Have fun writing! * For Luna: Please make sure that everyone follows these rules, * No sexual content * You may also add chapters as pictures! 'Monster school Fan Fictional stories' Zupay's revenge by Kclar228 PG: May contain violence, gore, and some drug references. Parent/guardian guidance is advised! The bus driver just finished dropping off the students back home, then he looked at his watch. It was night and he was suppose to meet Zupay for some reason, he stepped on the pedal and drove quickly to Zupay's home, As he walked inside his home was really dark and damp, the only light he see was from the lava hole suddenly he saw Zupay walking towards the bus driver, Zupay smiles widely and he said "Hi Mr. Vårdslös Förare, I glad your here!" Vårdslös Förare seemed confused and wanted to know why he was here, "Hey, but why do you want me here?" he asked the small villager zombie, Zupay's creepy smile turn into a small grin "I wanted to apologise for what i did during our bus trip," said Zupay, Mr. Vårdslös Förare looked at Zupay and smile "Well, I accept your apologize.." he lied "Now may I go home now, you got school tomorrow and i need to get my bloody sleep!" Zupay shook his head and ran to a stone block. On it was a plate and a cup, in the cup was some milk and on the plate was a batch of cookies, Zupay took the plate and cup and walked over to Vårdslös Förare, He handed him the cup and plate towards him, "Uhh?" said Vårdslös Förare "W-what is this?" "Oooh, just a little gift I baked for you" Zupay said with a wicked grin "Go ahead, eat up and drink up" The Bus driver smiled and eat his cookie and taken a sip of the milk, Zupay smiled. Mr. Vårdslös Förare's eyes widens "This is the best cookie i have ever eaten!" he said with a mouthful "What's in it?" Zupay giggled uncontrollably "Sleeping time!", he shouted and as soon he said that the Bus driver's head felt heavy and he didn't know what was going on, Zupay tip the rest of his cup of milk into Vårdslös Förare's mouth and as soon he did, Mr. Vårdslös Förare's head and body hits the hard stone floor. Mr. Vårdslös Förare woken up, his head still felt heavy and his vision was blurry, "Ughh," he groans "What was in that milk?" as he tried to get up he realize that he was tied down to a cobblestone-like table, He looked around and then he spotted Zupay walking over to him with a wicked smile and said "Hey Mr. Vårdslös Förare, your awake, I'm really glad you're!" Mr. Vårdslös Förare looked at Zupay and reply with a weak frown "W-what is g-g-going on Z-Zupay? W-w-why am I t-tied down?" Zupay laughed and looked at the Bus driver and said "Well, remember what you did to me at detention?" The Bus driver gulped "well," continued Zupay "You hold me down and literally punched me in the face about...let's say, 5 to 10 times causing my poor wittle little nose to break and bleed and then threatens me to not tell Mr. Herobrine what did just happen." Vårdslös Förare looked at Zupay in fear and reply "Umm Yea I-I-I do remember, but it was just a harmless little joke!" Zupay growled at Mr. Vårdslös Förare and stabbed his arm with Zupay's axe and yelled "JUST A HARMLESS LITTLE BLOODY JOKE!? YOU SEND A PICTURE OF ME BEING BEATEN UP ON MINEBOOK AND EVERYONE I SEE LAUGHED AT ME! YOU....RUIN...MY...LIFE!!" The Bus driver flinched, he had never heard Zupay yell like that before, Mr. Vårdslös Förare struggles to break the rope. Zupay point his axe at Mr. Vårdslös Förare's face and smirked "Now is my turn to beat YOU up!" Zupay drop his axe and made his hand into a fist and punches the Bus driver's cheek and Mr. Vårdslös Förare coughed up some blood and a tooth "Blocking stop!" he yelled, Zupay looked at Mr. Vårdslös Förare with a evil smile "Oh dear.." he smile "You just said a naughty word, looks like I have to washed your mouth out with some soap, Be right back Vårdslös Förare!" Mr. Vårdslös Förare still tried to break the rope but Zupay double knotted it making it impossible for Mr. Vårdslös Förare to escape or cut the ropes. Zupay came back five minutes later with a bottle of green stuff and a dirty toothbrush, "I couldn't find any soap" he snarled "So I mixed some pool chlorine with this green dish washing liquid.." Mr. Vårdslös Förare panicked and he even started crying "Zupay please stop!" he cried "Stop, i promise if you let me go i will NOT tell everybody!" Zupay looked into Mr. Vårdslös Förare's puppy eyes and showed a weaked smile, The Bus driver smiled too and then Zupay laughed maniacally and said "You really think I'm going to really let you go? HA! I can't believe you actually fell for that." Zupay opens the bottle and pour a little bit of the liquid on the toothbrush, Vårdslös Förare kept his mouth shut as tight as he can but Zupay forcefully opened his mouth and shuffled the toothbrush in his mouth and brushed his teeth so hard that Mr. Vårdslös Förare's gums starts to bleed. Zupay took the toothbrush out of his mouth and laughed as he watched Vårdslös Förare choked and coughed choking from the chlorine and dish washing liquid, his throat felt like it was on fire and he started to cough up some blood from the chlorine, Zupay then started to tap his own head thinking of what to do with Mr. Vårdslös Förare, then his eyes widen as he got an idea, he ran over to his chest and open it, inside was a iron sword, the sword wasn't clean once and it seemed to have some dried blood on it from Zupay's previous victim. Mr. Vårdslös Förare tries to struggled and gurgled "Zupay plwease staph!" Zupay smirked and said "What was that? I can't hear you!" he then started laughing "But i know how much you LOVE to Recklessly driving your bus but now I'm going to make sure you won't be driving anymore!" Zupay walked over to Mr. Vårdslös Förare's left arm and started to hacking it with his sword, Mr. Vårdslös Förare screams in pain and cried a bit, Zupay pull on his left arm and blood splattered everywhere, then Zupay drop his severed arm and walked over to his right arm and dropped his sword and grabbed on to it, he started pulling on it roughly and managed to pull it off causing Mr. Vårdslös Förare to faint. Mr. Vårdslös Förare woken up with a gasp and he saw Zupay with a syringe in his socket, Zupay looked at Mr. Vårdslös Förare and said angrily "How dare you fell asleep like that!". Mr. Vårdslös Förare weakly open his eyes fully and was shocked at his severed arms as they were on lying the floor in a puddle of blood, Mr. Vårdslös Förare coughed and said "Z-zupay, p-please I want to go h-h-home.." Zupay looked at him and said "I can see that, but sometimes I get that feeling too when I was in prison for my crimes I did and I never knew my parents who were villagers..but i'm not going to tell my little sob story to you, Instead, I will finish you off now!" Zupay reach for his axe and aimed at his chest. Mr. Vårdslös Förare realize what he was going to do, Mr. Vårdslös Förare struggled to break the ropes and yelled "Z-zupay please stop NOO-" But it was too late, Zupay already cut into his chest right straight to his heart, Mr. Vårdslös Förare was now limbless, Zupay smiled and whispered into his ear: "I'm sorry you had to leave, but I hoped you remember to not never ever EVER messed with the great but deadly Zupay!" Zupay unties Mr. Vårdslös Förare's body from the cobblestone table and dragged him to the lava hole and then throw him in, grinning and watching Vårdslös Förare's body burning into the lava, while Zupay watch him burn he smiled sickly and waved as if he was waving goodbye to a old friend or love one. The next week, there was a new bus driver, she have long green hair and her eyes were sparkly blue, she was wearing a name tagged reading Belle Blob, As Zupay got on he heard his classmates chatting and gossiping about how Mr. Vårdslös Förare hasn't came to work for about a week and how Mr. Herobrine couldn't able to contact him, Zupay smiled maliciously and sank down to his seat. The End. = 'Endventures Fan Fictional stories' Butterflies by Kclar228 PG: May contain violence and Some sad themes. Parent/guardian guidance is advised! Chapter 1 Nobraynes' mother Brainelle was pregnant, her husband Noynes was filled with joy and so is his wife Brainelle who seemed very happy about having a baby, everynight she will go outside from the cave all by herself and talk to the moon, which zombies believe that on the moon is the Luna god know as Lune, Rumors say that Lune rises the moon of Minecraftia and sometimes speak to the mobs that only comes out at night, Brainelle askes Lune about if her baby was a boy or girl, Lune reply "It is a boy, but i had to warn you this child isn't your husbands'", Brainelle was confused she then ask "But who's child is it then?" Lune look at her and reply "It belongs to the moon god Måne, who promises to grant your son a special gift of his own." Brainelle smiled and walked inside, she told her husband that Lune said that their baby was a boy, "You still believe in those stupid stories?" he laughed "It's just a tall tale, a Myth!" But Brainelle didn't listen to him, instead she went to the pile of leafs and lay on them, she closes her eyes and went to sleep. Chapter 2 The next morning Noynes woken up and in surprise saw Brainelle and their son, Noynes cried with joy but then stopped after taking one look of his son, his son didn't looked at him at all, his son's hair matched the same as his skin colour, he had white pupils and when Noynes give a little tap on his son's head he hear only a hallow noise abit like a empty coconut, Noynes was furious "This is not my son!" he would yell at his wife "You had betrayed me!" Brainelle wrapped her son in a green leaf-like blanket and replied "But Lune told me this child is actually the son of Måne and-" Suddenly Noynes scratches his wife in the face, his wife screamed in pain, "Get rid of that young child of yours!" he yelled, "I... I can't do that to Nobraynes" reply his wife, "N-nobraynes? Aww.. Great!" growled Noynes "You name your son after what he doesn't have!" His wife didn't care, she lay her son down in a pile of leafs and walked off to make him a bottle of milk. Chapter 3 A couple of years later, Nobraynes was about the age of 4, He wasn't that good at speaking and Nobraynes wasn't the brightest zombie, He mother loved him but all of except his own dad Noynes, Noynes hated his son so much that he tries to kill him, like today Noynes gave Nobraynes some cookies but he poisoned them and Nobraynes ended up have to see a doctor and stay with the doctor for about a week, and When Nobraynes gotten better he doesn't understand why his parents were always fighting and arguing, On Nobraynes' birthday his mother got him a cuddly doll in a form of a player, Nobraynes call this player William and he would keep William by his side all the time. Chapter 4 Today Nobraynes' dad had bake him some more cookies, Nobraynes rushed over to the table and sited down, suddenly Noynes snatched his son's toy of him and threw it in a chest, Nobraynes would try to open the chest but his father would slap him in the face, Nobraynes would started crying "No, Nobraynes is ok" said his father in a soothing voice "look's what's on the table, see? cookies!" Nobraynes smiled and stuffed the cookies into his mouth. That night Nobraynes was asleep and his mother picked him up taken him to a forest, Nobraynes woken up and saw some beautiful Butterflies and his mother let go of Nobraynes and let him play with the butterflies, but as he played with them, his mother left him. Nobraynes didn't realise until the butterflies flew off, Nobraynes looked behind him to see if his mother was there but she wasn't. She was gone! Nobraynes started crying and ran deep into the forest crying and sobbing for his mother, but his mother wasn't there, Nobraynes cried and sat under a tree hoping that his mother would come back. The End Colin's Thor by EliteStarGazer PG: Contains some violence. Parent/guardian guidance is advised! Note: Crossover-related. Starcraft and Endventures. Chapter 1 In the year 2531, a war between the humans and humanoid aliens named 'Enderman' started within the rich world of Za'uszz. Three years later in the course of war. Colin, the legendary soldier protecting mankind for relatively long time. Colin was sent to the dark planet Razhal' with his squad to evacuate the remaining rebels and civilians stranded in the war. The soldiers were fitted in heavy CMC Combat Suits. They are also known as 'Marines', a general-purpose infantry fitted in those suits and wielding C-14 Impaler-class Gauss Rifles. "Prepare for landing, sit tight, people" The pilot said to the soldiers as the colossal lander descends into the dense toxic atmosphere of the planet. As they were unloaded off the lander, they confronted two Endermen wielding a pair of purple energy blades. They quickly dispatched the soldiers by blowing their heads off. "Go! go! go!" A marine yelled. Many more marines were unloaded out of the lander to both support the evacuation and eliminate incoming threats. Many more Endermen soldiers were attracted into the lander's position. As the battle got more bloodlusty, his squad found many of the stranded rebels and civilians. As they have found all of the stranded people, they guided them safely to the lander. As many of the refugees are still being loaded into the lander, the horizon is filled with stable glowing purple objects. "Man, we gonna need to lift off as of now 'cause we can't hold 'em back for long!" A marine reacted to the approaching Enderman army. As the moment the marine reacts, the pilot informed the fighters that all of the refugees are loaded. "Well, nevermind" the same marine uttered. The fighters retreated back into the ship to leave the planet and avoiding such chaos. As the ship lifted off. Some parts of the Endermen army were blown off by the shockwaves generated by the engines. And the ship propulsed it's way into 145,000km orbit above the planet. More to be added... Instant dad by Kclar228 PG: Contains some violence. Parent/guardian guidance is advised! Chapter 1 Wrecker was just minding his own business in The End, talking to one of the Endermen soldiers, some of the Enderman who lives in The End or the Overworld are sometimes jealous of Wrecker for having a high rank or some even fears him and will teleport off if they seen Wrecker, Wrecker doesn't mind this at all. He doesn't care all he cares about is showing the Endermaster who loyal he is to him, One morning in The End, Wrecker woken up with a yawn, he rubbed his eyes and got up from the ground (there's no beds in The End BTW) and when he looked up, he saw a familiar face, it was Wrecker's ex-girlfriend she seem to be holding something wrapped in a leaf, she looked at Wrecker with a frown "Uhh.." said Wrecker confused "Can i help you with anything?" the Enderwoman put the wrapped leaf on Wrecker's arms and said "Here, he's yours now, your kid, your problem" "Kid?" puzzled Wrecker "WHAT do you mean ki-" but before he could finish, Wrecker's ex-girlfriend teleported off, Wrecker looked at the leaf and unwrapped it slowly and when he did, he found out there was something in there. It was a small baby Enderman sleeping peacefully, Wrecker found a note on the leaf, he reads it: "Please take good care of Endie,". Wrecker looked at the child and said aloud "No no no no NO! I'm not cut out as a father, i don't even know where to start.." Wrecker tries to come up with a solution, he actually come up with three plans: # Sneak the child into the Rebel's city and dress it up as a player. # Give the child away to an orphanage. # or Kill the child. Wrecker then thought "I can't sneak the child in and disguise him as a player, because i think those filthy humans will get suspicious, and i can give Endie away to an orphanage, but how would i pull something off like that, i don't even have a basket, and killing the child is a big no, because i doubt the Endermen will approve that, they might even abandoned me to the nether or something..." Wrecker sighs, "It seems i have to raise you myself then.." said Wrecker with a weak smile. Chapter 2 Wrecker haven't be fighting or slaying any humans since the day Endie was given to Wrecker, Wrecker been very busy trying to care for the little Enderman, The Endermaster didn't approve Wrecker's "Child caring" getting in the way of the war, Wrecker knew that the Endermaster will de-promote him and might even hurt Endie, So Wrecker decide to take his child to war with him. That midday Wrecker was spying on a group of humans with the triplets, Wrecker's son, Endie, went out of the bushes and ran over to the humans, Wrecker didn't realise until he heard the sound of crying, "Umm..." said Endy "Do you think" said Slendy "Your child meant to be out there" said Tendy finishing the sentence, Wrecker saw his son crying and was being held by Shadow, "What is a small Enderman doing out here" asked Shadow "Dunno" reply Redstone, Wrecker needed to think fast, he didn't want his own son to be slay by them, but before he can do that, Endie looked into Shadow's eyes and suddenly Endie became bewilder and aggressive, Endie began scratching Shadow in the face, Shadow flinched and punch the child away, he took out his Endblade and was ready to attack, "Noo!" screamed Wrecker jumping out and grabbing his son, Wrecker got a scratch in the face by the Endblade and then he teleported off leaving Endy, Slendy and Tendy to deal with them. Chapter 3 Wrecker arrive back at The End safety holding his son in his arms, He looked at his son angrily "What the block is wrong with you!" he yelled at his son "You nearly got both of us killed!" Endie started sobbing, Wrecker put his son down on the endstone floor, Endie started crawling away. Wrecker rubbed his scratched face and walked over to the nurse, She stitched up Wrecker's scratch leaving a scar after that, Wrecker teleported back to his son but was in more shock to see his son hanging on to the edge of The End, "CRAP CRAP CRAAAAAAAAAAP!!" yelled Wrecker as he quickly ran over to stop his son from falling, he grabbed his son's legs and pulled him back. Wrecker didn't seemed happy and Endie knew that, Endie teleported off. Wrecker teleported after him but Endie was so fast, Meanwhile the Endermaster was sleeping in his throne and Endie had teleported on top of the Endermaster's head, Wrecker teleported but didn't say anything as he was shock to see where his son was, Wrecker waved wildly to signal Endie to get off of the Endermaster, Suddenly Endie started put his arm in his mouth and then pull it out and on his arm was Enderman saliva, Wrecker watched in horror as Endie shuffled his arm into the Endermaster's ear giving him a wet willy. The Endermaster woken up with anger, he glared at Wrecker and then picked up Endie from his head, The Endermaster's eyes glowed with anger, "What is the meaning of this?!" asked the Endermaster angrily, Wrecker was going to say that it was his son's fault but he was worried that his son would meet a terrible fate. So Wrecker spoken up and said "Is not his fault, is mine fault master," The Endermaster just shook his head and gave Endie back to him. Chapter 4 Years went past quickly, Endie had grew up to a young child, Endie and his father went to the overworld to spy on some humans, Endie wasn't paying attention. Instead he was just stacking a couple of dirt blocks and then got a brilliant idea and decide to make the dirt blocks into a shape of his father, Endie was finish and tried to get his dad's attention, "Father, look!" said Endie "Not right now" said Wrecker sternly "I'm busy" Endie frowned, "But you can be useful" said Wrecker giving Endie a sponge and his Endblade "By polishing my Endblade!" Endie looked at the sword and was abit confused "Father" said Endie abit puzzled "Why do you hold this strange thing around?" "Well," reply Wrecker "This sword is for killing humans.." suddenly Wrecker spotted a human wearing bow tie fishing near a lake, "I will show you...watch and learn!" Wrecker stalk up to the human and stabbed him, Endie was a little surprised and Wrecker dragged him back. "Why is the human asleep?" asked Endie "He's not asleep" said Wrecker "He's dead!" "D-dead?" said Endie with a whimper as he poke the human "But you can wake him up right?" Wrecker shook his head and reply "You can't wake anyone up when their dead," "Why not" said Endie as if he looks like he's going to cry. "Well.." said Wrecker "When a Human or Enderman gets hurt by another Human or Enderman...they sometimes die." Endie sobbed abit "But WHY did you kill him, what did he ever do to you?" cried Endie "He did nothing," reply Wrecker "and i NEED to kill him.....because....umm...." Endie teleported away. "ENDIE!!" cried Wrecker "COME BACK! WAIT!" Wrecker teleported as well looking for his son, but he couldn't find him. It had been ten weeks since Endie taken off, Endermen didn't know where he went and Wrecker would be trying to find him, but would given up, that day on when Wrecker is on patrol, he will be looking around not just for looking for humans, but for his son. The End Category:Fanfiction